Alice Human Sacifice
by KeyhoCrystal
Summary: Keyho lost her memory and her brothers but, finds out that she can find them. She has to except to be the tenth Alice so she agrees. She now knows her brothers location. She makes a warp and goes finding them. She is happy that she's going to meet them but, inside she wonders if they won't remember or if they do, what will it take to bring them home... M-rated in later chapters


**I was inspired by alice human sacrifice by vocaloid. Warning :Romance,violence,M rated in later chapters. Hope you like it and review. See My Profile for more info about it  
**

**Chapter** **1: Happiness dies but comes back**

I hate my life. When I was young I was with my mother and my brothers. My father died when I was born. I was always happy as I can be when I was with them until something happened. I was in my room, looking at ceiling, wondering what human world was like. I was a cystallion, the rare species that were part of cat,demon,vampire,devil,angel,and others too. Plus, we were only in Crystal Planet, my home.

People were horrified and were making fun of me. I wanted to cry but, my mother smiles at me to make my sadness go away. I got up from my bed to ask my brothers about something but, when I opened the door, they were no where to be seen... I hurried to my mother.

"Mother! Mother!"

I ran as fast as I can to tell her."What is it, Keyho" mother said. I told her in a very scared voice. I was so afraid that something happened to them."My...brothers...I..can't...find..them..."."K eyho, you didn't heard what I said, did you ?"."No...you didn't even tell me anything..". I was now wondering what she is talking about never told me anything today. Then, I saw her sad, I never saw her like this...

"Your..brothers...were taken...and were sent... to different places...with...a lost memory..."

"What?!". I was now shocked and crying in my heart. Why? WHY! Why did they had to be taken away from me, from my family. Our family, the Crystal family, is one of the oldest royal families that survived in the Crystal planet. I ran into the room, on my bed, crying in my pillow. Then, the door opened, it was my mother. I just glance at her then, went crying in my pillow.

"I'm sorry, don't worry, they will be with their new family, don't cry.."

I stop crying. Even if my brothers are gone and were sent away, I know that they will be happy with their new family to have happiness forever. " Thanks, mother". "My pleasure, sweetie". Then my mother left out the door and closed it. When she left, I felt something strange and was talking to me. It's saying do not always trust your mother. Hearing that, I'm beginning to wonder if what my mother was saying was not true, like she was hiding something from me that she didn't want me to know. I wonder that forever till I fell deep asleep, giving hope that my brothers were safe and are happy.

After 3 years, I was 7 years old. It was midnight, so I was sleeping. Something chilled through my spine and a scream was heard that woke me up. I felt the atmosphere was strange, so I went to the door to see what was outside. I saw something that I... didn't want to see at all.

" Mo..Mo...Mother...".

There I was my mother pierced in the chest by the curse princess. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed till my heart was emotionless, till it couldn't find happiness at all. The princess noticed me then. " Oh...you..must...be...Keyho, you must feel terrible to see this." I didn't respond, I just nodded."Don't worry, your pain will go away when I put the curse of the dead on you and lose all your memory". I didn't want to lose my memory or have a curse on me. I screamed again and fell on my knees

"No,NO,PLEASE!"

It was too late, I lost my memory and was cursed. The only thing I heard was laughter in my head. When I woke up I only remember about my name and that I had nobody to help. I have to survive on my own. I still had my emotions but, I wish I didn't have it at all..I hated my life since then until...

When I was 17, I went a lot of places and made new friends like Sonic, Naruto, and others too. I was really popular in Crystal planet since I became a singer and was with Amy, Yui, and Bluebell and others. I also had the powers of the angels, devils, demons, reapers, and other powers. Also I had the curse powers from the curse princess. My happiness came back because of my friends, but I discovered that my past was erased and I kinda remembered that I had a mother and father and 10 brothers but, I also remembered that my mother and father died.

"Hey Keyho, you awake?"

I woke up after hearing that and was shocked a little."Ah!?". "Oops, sorry if I scared you" I looked up it was just Yui. "Yes, I'm fine". " I heard you were leaving to find something?"she said. "Yeah, tell Amy and everyone else to don't go with me, it's something I got to take care of myself". She understood and went out to tell everyone now. I then look up the ceiling like I always do. I thought to myself.

"(sigh)... I'm sorry everyone but it's to dangerous for you guys to get involved"

(FLASHBACK)

I was sent by the Angel. The Angel wanted to discuss something with me. I was in front of the gate where she was, so I went in and saw her. She had pure white hair, a silk robe, and the angel wings and halo." You wanted to see me?". I was curious of why see called me here."Yes, sit down" I sat down like she said. I was shy a little but, I went along to see what she wanted to talk to me about." There is a way to find your brothers" After hearing this I was shocked and responded quickly. "THERE IS!"

I always thought my brothers were impossible to find or maybe they won't remember me. I can't remember their faces, which can be a problem too." Yes but, you have to do this alone and take this" She then handed me a rose necklace. I got it and put it around my neck." You will become the tenth Alice when putting on that, it will give you a special outfit and weapons that you will need to go find them. I didn't know what was going on but, if this will help find my brother,then I will accept it.

I understood that it's important so I just nodded, took the necklace and went out the door. The angel told me that my brothers are all the 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9th Alice. I was happy that they were alive and I just need to find them. (FLASHBACK END)

I was getting ready to leave and find them. I have my weapons and my outfit on. I made a warp to one of my brothers. I heard from the Angel one of them is in Naruto's world. I had confidence and was brave. I walk in the warp and went to Naruto's world.

"I will find you, and be happy with you guys like we all did in the past, wait for me"

**Done! I will mostly work on this story **

**Please review this! Chapter 2 will be coming soon**


End file.
